The WMD
by A. Zap
Summary: Captured on a planet, the Paladins seem to have no way to escape. Luckily, Hunk decides to have Lance unleash their deadliest weapon. Keith doesn't really know how to handle it. Kinda cracky and sort of pre-Klance.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron or any of its characters. I wish I did though.  
**

* * *

The WMD

 _Well, this is just great._ Keith snorted to himself as he looked around the crude prison that contained himself and the other Paladins.

How did this even happen? One minute, he and the others were resolving a conflict on this planet, Kawaime, and it didn't even have anything to do with the Galra. With their intervention, it seems like everything's resolved, as they manage to settle the dispute over which tribe had prettier eyes. The next minute, it turns out that the Galra are involved because these people were trying to win favor with them and had cooked up the entire scheme to capture them.

"What sort of low tech garbage is this?!" Pidge obviously shared in his frustration as she banged on the panel next to the door.

The prison they were in was fairly simple. The Kawaime seemed just a step or two above Earth technology-wise. They were all in a single cell that consisted of shoddy metal paneling, many dents and scratches remaining from previous prisoners. The door was automated and the two windows in the wall and single window in the door consisted of just bars, so Pidge had figured she would easily be able to hack into the locking mechanism given her expertise with Altean and Galra tech and experience with Earth technology.

No dice.

Hunk and Allura also glared at the barred windows. Both had tried bending them already, but somehow the metal had won out over their combined strength. Hunk had then tried to help Pidge find the mechanism to open the door, but when that failed…

Well, it was no wonder that Pidge was now ranting about how the technology should bend to her will. They were all getting frustrated, and Keith could only hope that Coran wouldn't bring the Castleship down trying to investigate what happened to them.

They needed at least one person on the team free, and they hadn't been able to get a warning out before they were surrounded and their helmets and bayards were taken.

Keith wondered what Shiro would do if he were here, a familiar twinge aching for their missing leader. He had no clue what he was supposed to do here when their tech experts and powerhouses had both failed.

He brushed this aside to take another look around at the team.

That's when he noticed that Lance didn't seem as frustrated as the rest of them. Instead, he seemed to be peering through the window, eyebrows furrowed at whatever he was seeing.

Keith wandered over. "What is it?" He asked, ignoring Pidge's continuing tantrum.

Lance hummed. "You know, it may have been an excuse to draw us in, but I think the whole prettier eyes debate was actually real."

"Really?" Keith scrunched his nose in confusion. He couldn't really see what Lance was getting at.

"Yeah, look." He gestured around. "Their eyes, as you saw, are their biggest feature on their faces. Their clothes, houses, even the landscaping, are more muted and help emphasize their eyes." One of Lance's hands came up as he thoughtfully tapped his chin. "I was just wondering if there was some way we could turn that to our advantage…"

Keith tried to follow Lance's train of thought. So far, he was pretty much correct in his assessment. The Kawaime had some of the largest eyes he'd seen on a species of their size, reminding him of the anime he would catch Shiro watching, who'd immediately deny it. The colors in their eyes were amazing as well, ranging from all shades of the rainbow, and their clothes often complimented and accented them. But still…

He heard a snort from behind him and realized the others had been listening in. "So what, you think we should give them puppy eyes and they'll let us go?" Pidge drawled, obviously still sore about the doorways beating her when Galra ones easily fell to her hacking.

Lance shrugged. "Something like that. I mean, they wanted us to help decide because whoever's eyes were prettier got a stronger say in what was going on."

"It's a sign of status." Allura realized what he was driving at. "If we are the ones with the prettier eyes, then that means that they would have to submit to us."

Keith and the others finally caught on to Lance's thoughts. "That's actually pretty solid." Keith admitted. "But they don't seem to care about our eyes."

"Ugh, that's just it." Lance scratched the back of him neck, frowning deeply. "I mean, Allura's got the prettiest eyes among us, but they didn't even look twice at her."

Keith gave him a deadpan look, because was he seriously trying to backhand flirt at Allura right now? However, as Lance continued, Keith realized that Lance was being genuine right now.

"Not to mention they didn't even notice Pidge's eyes are, like, a mix of amber and honey, and who wouldn't like that. And Keith's are a pretty nice mix of blue and gray, they're kinda like looking up at a hurricane when you're in the eye." Lance looked incredibly indignant on his teammates' behalf. "And of course, Hunk is, literally, the best when it comes to having attractive fea-"

"Oh my god, that's it." Hunk said suddenly, neither he nor Lance seeming to notice the flustered red faces of the rest of the Paladins. "Lance, I know exactly how to make them notice the prettiest eyes here."

"Really? Because I don't know how to make Allura's or anyone else's eyes any more obvious." Lance replied, the two friends in their own world almost.

"No, man, you."

"Me?" Lance gave him a serious look. "Hunk, I know my eyes are as wonderful as the rest of me, but they simply can't be compared – "

"They're usually great, but they'll be unstoppable if you do _that_." Hunk returned the serious, grave expression.

Surprise flickered over Lance's face as his eyes widened slightly. "I'm not supposed to use _that_." He whispered. "Mama said it's unfair to other people."

"I know, dude, but you could say that she gave me the authorization code. We have to go with the nuclear option." Hunk's expression softened.

"Hunk…" The two of them stared at each other, seeming to be holding the rest of the conversation with just their gaze and their shifting expressions.

Keith glanced at the others not involved with this, raising an eyebrow.

Allura and Pidge shook their heads, neither having a clue what was going on either. Pidge did look intrigued though and Keith couldn't blame her. She had known Hunk and Lance personally for a longer time and she still didn't know what was going on.

Finally, Lance sighed. Hunk grinned in triumph. "Fine, but you're taking responsibility for this. I'm only doing this because you asked for it." Lance said, as he walked to the bars at the door.

"I will." Hunk replied solemnly.

"What's going on?" Keith glanced between the two. He didn't like not knowing what was happening.

"You'll see." Hunk quieted at the sound of approaching footsteps.

Keith watched as Lance's eyes slipped shut and he took a deep breath as if preparing himself. His hands gripped the bars tightly. And then, suddenly, his entire body relaxed just as a pair of Kawaime turned the corner.

"Alright, you will now be coming with us. Soon, the Galra will arrive and – " The one speaking abruptly stopped as a gasp escaped their lips, both they and their companion's eyes widened in shock.

Keith wondered what could have surprised them before noticing that Allura and Pidge were pretty slack-jawed as well while Hunk pointedly was looking at the far wall. Following Allura and Pidge's gaze, he finally looked over at Lance and saw that he had reopened his eyes but why would that –

Holy Quiznak.

Now, Keith knew that Lance's eyes were just as "pretty", as Lance had put it, as anyone else on the team. He had noticed before that they seemed to be a very nice shade of blue. The only thing is that Lance's irises and pupils generally appeared to be smaller than average, so it was harder to see unless you were close.

But now –

How –

It was like Lance's eyes had grown at least five sizes. Now, more than ever, their blue could be seen.

And it was amazing.

It was like pictures Keith had seen of the ocean, a wide, deep blue as endless as space. It was like the highest, bluest part of the sky in the desert. Either way it was like he was drowning in them. They were just so – How could such a blue even exist! Why are they so – so –

Lance's eyes were beautiful.

And if Keith could only gather the energy to look away from them, he would smack himself for such sappy thoughts. But he couldn't help it.

Pidge's small whisper of "What the f- " behind helped a smidge as he realized he wasn't alone in this.

But seriously, what the quiznak?

How was he doing this?

"Please let us out?" Lance asked politely. He didn't even have the whine his tone usually took when he was trying to get something. He just asked.

Keith managed to release a snort. There's no way that could –

"Of course." Both Kawaimes were practically tripping over themselves in their haste to open the door.

"Thanks." And with that simple word, Lance smiled at them.

Somehow, that made everything so much better and so much worse.

"Oh, my." Keith heard Allura whisper.

No, no. This was fine. Sure, Lance was smiling that nice, genuine smile he got when someone complimented him or he managed to help someone out. But this was perfectly fine. Keith's heart totally wasn't about to pound its way out of his chest at the effect of his smile combined with those eyes.

Keith wished he was a lot better at self-delusion.

"Guys, let's go." A touch at his elbow jolted Keith out of his staring. He turned to see Hunk sighing at him and the others in exasperation as he noticed that Pidge and Allura were looking as dazed as he felt. "Come on." Hunk insisted as he began to lead them out of the cell.

Keith hadn't even noticed the way was clear and he went to glance at Lance who was still taking the lead when he felt Hunk firmly but gently pointing his head away. "Unless you've built up an immunity like Lance's mom, I suggest you don't look at Lance right now." Hunk said.

Keith blinked at him. "Okay…"

"Right." Pidge fiddled with her glasses. The three of them glanced at each other, not quite sure what to make of what was going on.

Up ahead, they listened as Lance asked about their bayards and helmets, and in mere moments, their respective belongings were being passed back. Keith stared at his bayard and helmet.

What sort of witchcraft was Lance using?

"Hunk," at this, Pidge obviously couldn't keep it in anymore, "what is going on?"

Hunk winced. "You know how a lot of people have so-called 'puppy dog eyes'?" Pidge and Keith nodded, though Allura looked a bit confused. "Well, Lance has what his mom calls 'kitty eyes'."

"Kitty eyes?" Allura's frown deepened. Keith looked around, carefully avoiding Lance, and saw that already they were half-way back to their Lions. The crowds of Kawaime parted before them, or more specifically Lance, like the Red Sea. They stared at him in what looked to be awe.

Part of Keith really hoped that this wouldn't feed Lance's ego.

"Okay, I can get puppy eyes, but what are kitty eyes?" Pidge admitted.

"You know how when a dog, a type of animal on Earth," Hunk added for Allura's benefit, "looks up at you and you just get the urge to shovel your whole plate into their food bowl?" At Pidge's nod, he continued, "And do you know that feeling when a kitten or cat looks up at you and their eyes look freaking huge and you feel like you would sacrifice your first born just for the sheer amount of cute they are?"

"Yeah, but what does that – Oh." Pidge blinked with realization. "That's what Lance is doing?" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I experienced it the one time I went home with him over break. He never had puppy eyes, just these." Hunk paused, stepping over a Kawaime who had apparently passed out from the prettiness of Lance's eyes. "Luckily, they weren't directed at me, but at his mom, who, like most moms, had built up a resistance to the cute looks of her kids. But jeez."

"How." Keith said flatly. They were almost back to their Lions and no one had even protested. Considering the trouble they went to in order to capture them in the first place, it was setting all of his senses haywire.

Hunk shrugged. "Don't know. He just does it, like most people do. Luckily, his mom made sure he became aware of it so he wouldn't accidentally unleash it upon the world. I mean, they're downright lethal. They just draw you in and you want to give him whatever he wants." His expression turned thoughtful. "It's really no wonder that against a species that reveres eyes it'd be super effective."

Keith risked a glance forward and saw that Lance had stopped. He was turned away from them, looking out at the Kawaime.

"Get into the Lions." Lance ordered, and Keith jumped. Lance had been relatively quiet the whole time they'd been walking to the Lions, and while Lance often went silent when it was serious or the situation called for stealth, it still felt weird. Especially as Hunk had made it seem like Lance could get pretty much anything right now.

"Lance." Though he was eager to get into the Lions and back to the Castle, Keith didn't really want to leave Lance out here with these people who'd been hoping to give them to the Galra only a few minutes ago.

"We've got Galra incoming that we're gonna have to deal with. You guys go ahead." Lance turned back to them slightly, not far enough for them to see his eyes but they could see a glimpse of a reassuring smile on his face.

Keith huffed at his practical argument. "Fine. Let's go." He told the others. Without further ado, they climbed back into their Lions.

However, as Allura, Hunk, and Pidge took off, Keith and Black hung back. It made sense to give Lance some back-up, right?

To his surprise, Lance didn't immediately get into Red. Instead he sighed and turned to face the Kawaime in general. "Please listen." He announced. "I know you just tried to turn in me and my friends to the Galra; however, we can understand your fears about the Galra. Watch this upcoming fight and see that we can protect you from them. We will be open to an alliance in the future if you wish it and can be honest about it. Now, please excuse me." With a formal bow, Lance finished and finally got into Red.

Together, he and Keith took off. Keith sat back in amazement at Lance's diplomacy skills. He could have just turned this whole situation around with a few words. And he wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Excellent job, Lance." Allura complimented and he could sense the smile in her voice. "Very diplomatic of you."

"Well, I figure they're just scared. I mean, who wouldn't be?" Lance replied. "And more allies are always better; that's what you're pushing for, right?"

Hunk chuckled. "Good one, Lance."

"Uh, how about we deal with this battlecruiser first?" Pidge pointed out as the Galra ship finally arrived. "But still, nice job, Lance."

"Yeah." Keith followed up, and he winced at how lame he sounded. Jeez, was that the best he could do?

Keith could almost feel Lance's smile. "Thanks." In an instant, Red blasted forward to engage with the first fighters. "Now, let's do this!"

Everyone made noises of affirmation and threw themselves into the fray.

It didn't take too long. The Galra had come expecting them to be captured so their guard was down and their offense sloppy. They didn't even have to form Voltron.

It was with the usual round of congratulations that they landed back in the hangers. As they exited their lions to Coran's voice coming over the intercom and telling them how well they had done and that the Kawaime were on the line, Keith headed towards Red's hangar instead of the bridge.

Lance was leaving just as he arrived, his helmet tucked under his arm. "Oh, hey Keith!" Lance grinned at him. "What's up?"

Keith stopped and narrowed his eyes.

Lance's eyes were back to normal and Keith was almost disappointed. Which he shouldn't be given how much power Hunk had implied the "kitty eyes" had. It's not like he wanted to see Lance's eyes so clearly again…

"H-hey!"

Without even realizing it, Keith was in Lance's personal space, leaning in to look up at Lance's eyes. From this close, he could see those oceans and skies again without being drawn into their power. And even when they were normal like this, they were quite nice to look at.

"U-um, uh, K-Keith?"

Keith lost his focus on Lance's eyes and finally took in Lance's face as a whole. It was kind of amazing, but Keith could actually see the blush on Lance's cheeks. Normally it was harder to tell given Lance's deeply tanned skin –

And then Keith fully registered what he was doing and how close he was.

"Ah, sorry!" Keith immediately jerked back, a blush staining his own cheeks and way too obvious.

"H-ha ha! No problem!" Lance nervously chuckled as he looked away. "I, uh, I guess – we should probably get going, right? Alliances to make and all that jazz." He began to speedwalk towards the bridge.

"Right." Keith said, still not moving and left watching in Lance's wake.

He quickly shook himself and righted himself. Lance was right in that they had a lot more going on right now. Building alliances, finding Shiro, leading the team, Keith had enough on his plate.

He hurried after Lance and the others, trying to tell himself that the pounding of his heart was just from the battle they'd just fought.

But at the very least, he could admit that Hunk was right about one thing.

Lance's eyes were lethal indeed.

* * *

 _AN: I first got the idea for this when I saw some edits of screenshots that enlarged Lance's eyes so they were as large as Keith's and some of the other characters. It was beautiful and I nearly died. Then I saw the clip with Lance and Kaltenecker and remembered again how pretty Lance's normal eyes were and that the only reason they aren't bigger is because the creators know we'd all die. Hence why they're a weapon of mass destruction.  
_

 _Sort of pre-Klance here, not sure if it really counts as Pidge and Allura were also affected. Hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
